Me volví a enamorar
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Pre-cuela del OS Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Para las personas de su entorno, la familia Tsukiyomi es muy prestigiosa y así seguirá siendo, aunque se oculten muchos secretos y un amor prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo chara no me pertenece…

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: Me Volví a Enamorar.<em>

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo I.<em>

* * *

><p>Una joven se levantaba de su cómoda cama, se dio un baño, se colocaba el uniforme del instituto. Ella era Amu Tsukiyomi, una joven de 16 años que estaba por terminar el instituto de cabello de un exótico color rosa, unos expresivos ojos ámbar, de una piel nívea, su cuerpo era la envidia de las jóvenes de su edad y deseado por los hombres, se termino de arreglar peinando su larga cabellera y bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor donde de seguro ya la esperaba toda su familia para desayunar, ya que su abuela Souko la estaba llamando, era el primer día de clases.<p>

-Muy buenos días familia-dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días-fue la respuesta de todos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-le pregunto su padre, que era el mayor, Kaito Tsukiyomi, un hombre serio, pero muy cálido con su hija.

-Muy bien, papa-dijo sonriéndole.

El desayuno fue normal, en un silencio cómodo pero que se vio interrumpido por un grito…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo la joven- se me hace tarde…

Todos la miraron sonriendo, esta escena era usual…

-Hasta luego-dijo para salir corriendo…

Mientras que Amu corría al instituto, en su casa o mansión, la familia Tsukiyomi seguía desayunando tranquilamente, la familia estaba compuesta por seis integrantes, ellos eran:

El hombre mayor que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, él era Aruto Tsukiyomi, líder de las empresas de la familia Tsukiyomi corp. S.A. y Easter, empresas reconocidas mundialmente, un violinista de fama internacional, ya retirado, era un hombre serio en todos los aspectos, en su juventud era burlisto al igual que uno de sus hijos, poco comunicativo y con una cara que a muchos daba miedo, de piel morena y de ojos azules al igual que su cabello.

Souko Hoshina o Souko Tsukiyomi, era la esposa de Aruto, una mujer rubia, de ojos marrones claros, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, que mostraba felicidad, una gran esposa y madre.

El mayor de los hijos del matrimonio era Kaito Tsukiyomi, un hombre serio, de ojos azules profundos, cabello negro y de piel nívea, de unos treinta y dos años de edad, que a pesar de su seriedad era muy tierno con su hija.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el era el galán de la familia, aunque no se le conocía ninguna novia, era burlisto en especial con su sobrina, a quien quería mucho, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto o más bien muy arrogante, de unos profundos e inexpresivos ojos azules zafiros, piel bronceada, cabello azul que caían por su hermoso rostro rebeldemente, ahhh... Pero como olvidar ese cuerpo de dios griego que tiene que le hace justicia a su cara de adonis, pero como todo bueno tiene algo malo, es que el es un ser frio y sin sentimientos que poco les interesa los demás o eso aparenta, con 20 años.

Después estaba Utau Tsukiyomi, era la hija menor del matrimonio, poseía una hermosa vos, era una reconocida cantante, rubia, de ojos violetas y piel nívea, de 18 años de edad, ella usaba el apellido de soltera de su madre como nombre artístico, todos la conocían como Hoshina Utau, una cantante con gran talento, era seria y muy competitiva.

La menor de los Tsukiyomi era Amu, que a pesar de haber perdido a su madre al nacer, ella es una niña muy alegre y muy apegada a su padre, al cual le tienen mucha confianza y cariño.

Era una familia unida, de alta sociedad, los Tsukiyomi debían ser lo mejor de lo mejor, a nivel personal y académico, las mejores notas, los mejores modales y comportamiento. Utau pocas veces estaba en su casa, ya que siempre salía de gira con su representante, aun así estudiaba, eran una familia modelo.

Ikuto comenzaba un nuevo semestre en la universidad, después de despedirse de su familia salió un poco después de su sobrina, fue a buscar a su mejor amigo, Souma Kukai…

-hola Ikuto ¿Cómo estás? -decía un joven castaño de ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa -Y ¿Cómo está la belleza de tu sobrina? La última vez que la vi estaba hermosa, un bombón.

-Kukai, ya te dije que te alejes de ella-dijo fastidiado, mirándolo fríamente, como queriéndolo matar.

-sabes que es broma, tu sobrina es muy linda pero no es para que te pongas así sabes que ella no me gusta-reía nerviosamente, al ver la mirada de odio de su mejor amigo y rascándose atrás de la nuca-A mí me gusta tu hermana…

Ikuto freno de golpe, Kukai pensó que lo golpearía pero este no hizo nada, ni dio ningún comentario, lo que le pareció muy extraño a Kukai, su amigo era muy posesivo únicamente con su sobrina, "aquí hay algo raro" se dijo Kukai para el mismo…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ.<p> 


	2. Celos y más celos

_Shugo Chara no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>ME VOLVÍ A ENAMORAR.<em>

* * *

><p><em>CAPITULO II.<em>

_Sin lugar a dudas su «ex-mejor-amigo» estaba buscando una dolorosa y muy lenta muerte; Souma Kukai no solo había cometido el gran error de hablar sobre su dulce, pequeña e inocente sobrina, también mostró interés por su hermana; sin duda estaba a punto de conseguirlo, la tortura seria solo el principio._

_Detuvo el coche de forma abrupta y se disponía a golpear a Souma cuando este le grito:_

_— Ikuto, ¿Esa de allí no es Amu-chan? Y mira,mira—. La insistencia de su amigo lo hizo mirar a donde hacia seña y lo que vio no le gusto ni un poquito._

_— Si, es Amu—. Dijo de mal humor._

_—¡Pero mira!—. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo—. ¿No van muy cerca? Y ¿Quién es ese?_

_— Es el inservible y molesto, Tadase Hotori. Un compañero de Amu-chan._

_— ¿Será que son algo? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Será que ya han tenido sexo desenfrenado y violento como cualquier adolescente? Mírala, parece feliz... Sin duda vienen de tener un buen polvo... Míralos, vamos Ikuto..._

_—No sabes lo que dices... No digas jamás esas cosas frente a mi hermano, se molestara—. Kukai se quedó frio por el aura maligna de su mejor amigo._

_— Pero es solo un comentario. Además un día ella..._

_— Es como que le digas a mi padre que Utau tubo sexo desenfrenado con el vecino de al lado._

_— ¿Utau-chan tuvo sexo desenfrenado con el vecino?—. Su cara era todo un poema y su alma lo abandonaba._

_— Kukai, es solo un ejemplo... Además no tenemos vecinos... ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo dije solamente para que te des cuenta de que no puedes ir por allí diciendo cosas que no sabes y con lo celoso que es mi hermano...— Se extraño por el silencio que había—. ¡Kukai, HEY, KUKAI!_

_Su amigo había perdido su alma y sin duda tardaría en __recuperar-la. Miró por última vez, como Amu entraba a su escuela._

_Decidió seguir su camino pero no sin antes maldecir a aquel rubio oxigenado que se estaba robando su más preciado tesoro..._

_Ese día, sin lugar a duda, seria un día muy pero muy largo..._

* * *

><p><em>continuará.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hola... Capitulo cortito, lo sé... Pero es momento de agradecer... Gracias a todos por comentar y aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo. De verdad, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.<em>

_Y los invito a pasarse por mi perfil en donde encontraran historias de Skip Beat!, SCC, Shugo Chara, Special A._

_Nos leemos pronto. _

_XD_


End file.
